popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
One
- 1P= - 2P= - 3P= }} |caption = |birthplace = Okayama, Japan |birthdate = February 14th |gender = Male |race = Dog hybrid |ecolor = Black |hcolor = Brown |hobby = Walking |relative = Kivy, Kenn, and Ucchey (bandmates) |like = Millet dumplings! |dislike = TV exposure of non-music programs |appearance1 = pop'n music Sunny Park |theme = Momo Visual 2, Edge |designer = eimy}} One is one of the characters of Pop'n Music Sunny Park. Personality 骨ギターひとつで旅の途中に出会った『和菓子屋MOMO』のきびだんごが大好物のワンくんは、 旅をきりあげて吉備丸とヴィジュアルバンドを組むことになったとさ。 バンド名を決めたのもワンくんだったとか？ On his way to pick up his favorite millet dumplings from "Japanese Confectionery MOMO", One came across a bone guitar and decided to start a visual band with millet rounds. Could it be that it was also One that came up with the name? One is the guitarist of the band oni tai Z, with Kivy and two other members. He's fond of the millet dumplings Kivy makes. Appearance One takes the form of a Shiba-Inu hybrid that has brown spiky hair and black eyes. His ears stick out from his hair, and he has two black piercings in his left ear. His outfit consists of baggy pants and a top with ripped sleeves, both which are dark gray. He wears a light brown belt with a bone pattern tied around his waist, black wristbands, and black boots with mahogany soles. He also wears a black necklace, gray eyeliner with brown lipstick and carries a white, bone shaped guitar with a paw print design. One's tail can also be seen sometimes, matching the color of his hair. In his FEVER! Win, One is shown wearing regular attire, such as a white t-shirt with a blue stripe and black pants, shoes, and wristbands. His 2P palette gives him yellow hair, dark blue eyes, and his whole outfit is navy blue. His wristbands, boots, and earrings are shades of blue, and his belt is pale teal. One's guitar is light blue, and his eyeliner is indigo, while his lipstick is cyan. This palette is used Edge. One's special 3P color gives him white hair, deep red eyes, and an all black outfit. His belt is the exception, being colored dark gray instead. His guitar becomes dark red, and his makeup is now light gray and pale purple. Cameos One makes a cameo in Kivy's FEVER! Win from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Most of his attire resembles his current appearance, but he wears bandages on his arms, his light brown belt is replaced by a black tattered cloth, and his boots have a brown stripe on the front. In Kivy's 2P FEVER! Win, One's outfit is light gray, and his gloves, eyes, and the cloth around his waist remain black. His boots and hair are white, making him resemble his 3P palette in Sunny Park. NET Self Etymology Like the rest of oni tai Z, One is based on the Japanese folklore story Momotaro. One represents the talking dog Momotaro befriends. One's name is pronounced as "wan", an onomatopoeia of a dog's bark, fitting his appearance and personality. Trivia *One's birthdate is identical to Rie-chan's and Usanuko's. **The birthdate is on Valentine's Day. *Kivy makes cameo appearances in One's FEVER!, Win, and FEVER! Win. *One's 3P palette is based on his appearance in Kivy's 2P FEVER! Win. *One is one of the several characters who have number etymologies for their names. **Uno, from Pop'n Music FEVER! and the Miracle 4, is the number 1. **Anne, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the Magical 4, is the number 1. **One, from Sunny Park, has the same number. **2st, from Pop'n Music 10 and the Miracle 4, is the number 2. **Nbiri, from the Magical 4, is the number 2. She will later make a debut probably in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. **Waka-san, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the Miracle 4, is the number 3. **San, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia and the Magical 4 is the number 3. **Force, from Pop'n Music 9 and the Miracle 4, is the number 4. **Quattro, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and the Magical 4, is the number 4. **Yon, from Iroha, is the number 4 in Japanese translation. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 5. **Roku, from Pop'n Music 6, is the number 6. **Nana, from Pop'n Music 7, is the number 7. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 7. Gallery Animations One_ani.gif|Neutral One_Great.gif|Great Merchandise One body pillow.jpg|One's body pillow from April Fool's Day Oni Tai z Card.png|One on a card showcasing the other oni tai z members (Kivy, Ucchey, and Kenn) Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Sunny Park Characters Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Animals